thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гаст Веном
Гаст Веном, урожденный Зенон Окто и печально известный как Асмодинский Демон, был фактическим лидером группировки наемников Венома и потомком Сатериазиса Веномания. После смерти сестры Зенон бежал в Асмодин и стал солдатом, получив новое имя и звание. Сосланный после предполагаемого убийства своего начальника, Гаст стал наемником и искал сосуды греха, чтобы оживить свою мертвую сестру. История Ранние годы Родившись в королевстве Эльфегорт 31 июля 461 года, Зенон Окто подвергся жесткой дискриминации со стороны верующих левинов и позже выяснил, что виной этому – его родство с герцогом Веноманией. Обнаружив в шесть лет свою мать повесившейся и оставшись без отца, он забрал их семейную реликвию, меч Венома, и ушел вместе со своей сестрой Сарой. Осознавая преимущество, которое он имел, владея мечом, Зенон нападал на других людей ради еды, чтобы обеспечить их выживание. В 473 году Сара умерла и Гаст, потрясенный этим, в возрасте двенадцати лет бежал из Эльфегорта в ту же ночь. Приблизившись к границе с Асмодином, он заметил Абисс И.Р. и попытался ограбить ее, приняв за обычную старуху. Она ответила шквальным огнем, и мальчишка быстро потерял сознание. Лишившись семейной реликвии, Зенон был обнаружен императором Асмодина, который распорядился перенести его в свой дворец и вылечить его раны. Дочь тумана После того, как его травмы были залечены, Зенон начал работать на императора Асмодина и принял новое имя, Гаст. Скрыв свое прошлое, он присоединился к армии Асмодина и вступил в подразделение «Золотой Дракон» под командованием генерала Шалгама. Находясь там, Гаст узнал про чрезвычайно молодого генерала по имени Мариам Футапье, а также выяснил, что в армии император придерживался политики меритократии, давая руководящие посты наиболее способным людям. Со временем он также начал свою собственную карьеру, заработав репутацию искусного фехтовальщика, научившись читать и получив награду за сражение с королевством Люцифенией, разгромившее противника. Благодаря этим успехам он получил от императора титул «Веном». Спустя четыре года службы на императора Гасту и подразделению «Золотой Дракон» было поручено отправиться в Люцифению и поддержать армию в пустыне Бабул вместе с подразделением «Серебряный Воробей». Выйдя из Ласаленда, группа прошла через Мистику с юга и начала перевал через Мглистые горы. Во время похода подразделение получило сообщение о том, что в «Серебряном Воробье» начались мятежи, и Гаст вместе с товарищами разместился на руинах старого Волшебного Государства, ожидая новых распоряжений. В первый день на поселении был обнаружен алтарь в центре руин, и генерал Шалгам запретил кому-либо приближаться к нему. Позже в этот вечер Гаст, выпив, подошел к алтарю и встретил что-то, что посчитал Сарой, выросшей с момента своей смерти. Потрясенный Гаст ежедневно возвращался к алтарю, и «Сара» сказала ему, что она была призраком, который мог посещать этот мир каждую ночь благодаря туману. Через две недели после их последней встречи несколько солдат слегли с неизвестной болезнью, и генерал Шалгам развернул военный совет, на котором присутствовал и Гаст, в результате чего было принято решение покинуть руины через день. Также Шалгам добавил, что алтарь будет уничтожен на следующую ночь, по-видимому, обвиняя его в необъяснимой болезни из-за своего левинского мировоззрения. Возмущенный Гатт пытался спокойно разубедить его, но добился только того, что Шалгам раскрыл всем, что он – потомок Веномании, что уже знали все высокопоставленные военные. Преданный Асмодином и разочаровавшийся в нем, Гаст отправился к своей «сестре» в ту же ночь и объявил, что дезертировал. Когда он размышлял над своими дальнейшими действиями, рассудок Гаста затуманился стрнным жужжанием, и он решил бежать из страны вместе с Сарой. Поскольку «Сара» отказалась, утверждая, что она призрак, Гаст рассердился и настаивал, что она не может быть им. Поскольку она продолжала утверждать, что не способна покинуть пределы алтаря, он решил остаться и часто навещать ее, прежде чем осознать, что намеченное на завтра разрушение алтаря помешает даже этому. Когда гул в его голове стал голосом, Гаст принял решение убить Шалгама и защитить алтарь. Вскоре он заметил, что у «Сары» находился меч Венома, принадлежащий ему с детства, и, несмотря на ее протесты, силой забрал его. Следующей ночью Гаст вернулся к алтарю и ждал подхода армии Асмодина, но вместо этого к нему подошла Абисс И.Р., в которой он признал старуху, встреченную много лет назад. Когда она пожелала забрать меч, Гаст отказался отдавать его и попытался сразиться с ней, но безуспешно. Абисс вновь напала на Гаста, использовав огонь, и лишила его сознания, после чего на следующий день он был захвачен в плен армией Асмодина. Изгнание Шесть месяцев спустя, как только его раны затянулись, Гаст был судим в Ласаленде за смерть генерала Шалгама, который был найден убитым. Несмотря на его протест и заявление о собственной невиновности, он был признан виновным, однако Император сослал его только из-за отсутствия доказательств. После своего изгнания Гаст стал наемником и много раз возвращался к алтарю, в конце концов сдавшись, поскольку Сара больше не появлялась. Через год после его изгнания Гаст был нанят в качестве сопровождающего Эллуки Клокворкер, офицера штаба Вельзенийской империи. Во время их совместной работы он узнал о сосудах греха и о том, что его семейная реликвия, меч Венома, был одним из них. Примерно в 480 году они столкнулись на поле боя с королем Артом I и сразились с ним. Позже, после того, как Эллука дезертировала, чтобы присоединиться к королю Арту, Гаст сражался с ней. Примерно в это же время Гаст оказался противником Леонарда Авадонии и проиграл битву, хоть и был пощажен своим врагом. В этот период он также познакомился с Мариам и поделился с ней своей с Сарой историей. Со временем Гаст стал неудовлетворен тем, что Эллука рассказала ему о сосудах греха, и пожелал узнать больше. Найдя старую книгу и сумев перевести текст, он прочитал, что один из них имел силу воскрешать мертвых, и решил отыскать его, чтобы снова увидеть Сару. Тем не менее Гаст продолжал свою наемническую деятельность и позже собрал вокруг себя группу «наемников Венома». После того, как война Люцифении с соседями закончилась, Гаст и его компания продолжала работать солдатами по найму, а он сам – искать сосуды грехов. Примерно в 500 году Гаст обнаружил, что меч Венома находился во владении Кила Фризиса. Он ездил на встречу с купцом в его особняке вместе с двумя своими товарищами, Ярера и Заско. Пока его соратники ждали снаружи, он объяснил Килу ценность оружия для себя и попытался купить его, но не хотел платить слишком высокую цену, назначенную купцом. Покинув зал заседаний, он был удивлен, увидев девушку из клана Нэцума среди горничных и, высказывая свое удивление, обратил внимание на слугу из Люцифенского королевского дворца Аллена Авадонию. Пока они разговаривали, Гаст поднял тему нехватки солдат в Люцифении и предложил услуги своей команды правительству страны, если в этом возникнет необходимость. Во время этого разговора Гаст заметил тьму в глазах Аллена, но вскоре их прервал один из дворецких Кила. После того, как в зале появились Ярера и Заско и переговорили с ним о невозможности вернуть меч, он ушел вместе с ними. Служба в Люцифении Загробная жизнь Наследие Личность и черты характера Навыки и умения Связь с другими персонажами Интересные Факты Концепция и происхождение Любопытно Галерея Concept Art= 948041.jpg|Gast's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Gast-Liliane.png|Gast's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 55547dae.jpg|Concept art of Gast by Ichika |-| Books= 215.jpg|Gast in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12770.jpg|Gast's profile in the novel tumblr_inline_mprtyhLt3g1qz4rgp.jpg|Gast in The Daughter of Fog Fanbook7.jpg|Gast and Mariam in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook MariamGastIllustStory.png|Gast in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Manga= Charactersretrouver.png|Gast in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver GastAkuMusu2.png|Gast as seen in Aku Musu QuartetsGastAllen.png|Gast as seen in Quartets of Evil |-| Misc= GastVenomIchika.png|Illustration of Gast by Ichika GastTeenagerIchika.png|Illustration of Gast as a teenager by Ichika GastGattSatiGammonTamara.png|Illustration of Gast with Gatt Coulomb, Sateriasis Venomania, and Gammon Octo by Tamara Появления en:Gast Venom Категория:Персонажи Категория:Камуи Гакупо Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania